Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/02
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=II | sekcja3=Moloch | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II Moloch Na schody marmurowe kasyna, grającego światłami, wchodziły dwie ciemno ubrane postacie kobiece: Anna Tarłówna i panna Ewelina, zalęknione trochę strojnym tłumem, płynącym szumnie do przybytku hazardu i zabawy. Przy głównych drzwiach Andzia zatrzymała się i przyparta do odrzwi, patrzyła z zapartym oddechem na damy wykwintne mijające ją z szelestem jedwabiów, z falą perfum, niosąc na swych twarzach uśmiechy kokieteryjne, znudzone, przeżyte, lub pożądliwie ciekawe. Często pod artystyczną warstwą bielideł i różów błąkała się bezmyślność zupełna lub zwierzęca żądza gry. Różność typów kobiecych i męskich, pędzonych tu jedynie, rzec można, siłą namiętności, sprawiała wrażenie rzeki, z bardzo odmiennych strumieni i potoków utworzonej, a dążącej do jednego bóstwa dla wszystkich żywiołów, bóstwa złota - z bałwochwalczym pokłonem. - Co ja tu robię wśród nich, po co tu idę? - myślała Andzia z niemiłym uczuciem. Podniosła wzrok od tej szumiącej rzeki ludzkiej i zapatrzyła się na oświetlone Monte Carlo rozpięte na stokach gór. Kondygnacje świateł niższe i wyższe, pełznące w górę i jakby spływające na dół, układały się w szarfy migotliwe, w rozety, w snopy i gwiazdy drżące na powietrzu. Wyżej górował światłami hotel Riviera, panujący swym gmachem białym nad willami i miasteczkiem tonącym w zawiei ogników. Dalej, aż w górach, gdzieniegdzie błyszczało pojedyncze światełko, lub po kilka w małej grupce, jakby geniusz, który rzucił tę moc gwiazd gorejących na miasto, uronił kilkanaście z nich wśród ciemnych gór. Nisko płonął światłami elektrycznymi wykwintny gmach, Café de Paris, z oszkloną galerią na froncie i wielką, przysadzistą kopułą na szczycie. Wewnątrz tego przybytku i zewnątrz, przy gęsto ustawionych stolikach, bawił się z wesołym gwarem tłum barwny, pyszny, pełen życiowych uciech i umiejący je znaleźć. Na lewo od fasady kasyna promieniał hotel "Paryski"; wielkie tafle szklane tarasu, idącego wzdłuż całego budynku, strojne były w kwiaty i blask. Wszędzie ludzie, mnóstwo ludzi, życie wre, kipi, aż rozsadzać zda się nawet te ramy wspaniałe. Naprzeciw Andzi kwietniki, palmy przepiękne, o koronach niby monarszych, wyniosłe, strzegą zwartym szeregiem z dwóch stron rozpięte dywany kwiatów. W oddali tryska fontanna dyskretną kaskadą w otoczeniu olbrzymiego wieńca białych stokroci. Przepych, bogactwo, jeden czar. Andzia olśniona przymknęła oczy, pociągnięta przez swą towarzyszkę, weszła do pierwszego przedsionka kasyna. - Czy zaraz weźmiemy bilety wejścia do sal gry? - spytała ją Ewelina. - Wszystko jedno, możemy jeszcze poczekać. - Bo widzisz, jeśli chodzi o spotkanie Lory, to już ona z pewnością nie będzie siedziała w atrium, tylko w salach, zatem... - Może jej tu nie ma? Mówiła panna służąca, że wyjechała na cały dzień do Nicei. - Ale zwykle, podobno, wieczory spędza w kasynie, tylko tu możemy ją dziś spotkać. - Lińciu, najpierw rozpatrzmy się w atrium, taki tu gwar, czuję chaos w głowie. Och, jakie kwiaty! Tarłówna podeszła do grotki z kwiatami, ulokowanej na prawo, obok drzwi i wzięła do ręki pęk purpurowych róż; zapytała o cenę. Lecz w tymże momencie zadrżała na całym ciele... ...Szkarłatne róże... Andrzej. Krew gorąca buchnęła jej do serca. Przypomnienie uderzyło w jej mózg. Rzuciła kwiaty na stolik jakby z zabobonną trwogą. To już nie dla mnie, nie dla mnie!... Wzięła skromną wiązankę fiołków, płacąc monetą żądaną za róże. Kwiaciarka patrzyła na nią ze zdumieniem, ale panna Ewelina zrozumiała i westchnęła cicho. Weszły do kontramarkarni, popychane przez tłum, znalazły się przy ladzie, blisko drzwi wejściowych do atrium. Andzia mechanicznie zdejmowała z siebie okrycie. Wtem naprzeciw niej błysnęło, zatrzymała się oszklona winda podziemna, z hotelu "Paryskiego", ukazując w swym wnętrzu strojne postacie jednej kobiety i paru mężczyzn. Z trzaskiem otworzono drzwi szklane, dama wybiegła ze śmiechem, za nią panowie. Rozbawieni byli, roześmiani, opowiadając sobie coś na wyścigi. Chwilę zatrzymali się przy wejściu do atrium, wspaniała dama poprawiała nieco zawikłany tren, podnosząc suknię nadmiernie i ukazując wysoko nogi, jak z marmuru wykute, w bladoniebieskich, pajęczych, lśniących pończochach. Tarłówna poznała ją od razu. Była to Lora. Andzia zamieniła szybkie spojrzenie z Eweliną, podczas gdy mężczyźni, pomagając strojnisi w uporządkowaniu pajletowego trenu, pochylali się do jej nóg zbyt nisko. Towarzystwo znikło za drzwiami, wówczas panna Ewelina spytała po francusku, stojącej za ladą odbiorczyni ubrania, w czarnej sukni i białym motylku na głowie: - Kto są ci państwo? - Pani von Bredov Nordica i jej... znajomi. Andzia niemile tknięta akcentem służebnej weszła szybko do atrium. - Po co Lińcia pyta, skoro poznałyśmy ją obie? Panna Ewelina milczała. Zmieszały się z tłumem. Wyniosła, piękna sala atrium huczała gwarem rozmów, płynął tu szum świetnych toalet i unosiła się woń wytwornych pachnideł. Pośród kolumn z ciemnego marmuru wiły się korowody ludzi strojnych, roznamiętnionych grą. Wielkie kanapy zapełnione odpoczywającymi po wzruszeniach gry poważnymi wiekiem ludźmi, których jednak oczy wcale niepoważnie paliły się ogniem chciwości, lub ciskały złe połyski zawodu. Siedziały tu i apatyczne babcie, niezrozumiałym sposobem wtłoczone w ten tłum kalejdoskopowy, ale także po przegranej lub z nadzieją wygrania. Siedziały młodsze i starsze kobiety pawice, w dziwacznych, najmodniejszych łaszkach, świecących od haftów, pajletów i barw. Obnażone szyje i gorsy, szumne uczesania, szminki, pudry, karminy na twarzach, klejnoty migocące na biustach, w uszach, włosach i rękach; obok twarzy zniszczonych jak ściany obdrapane, na których już żadna sztuka cudu nie dokaże; obok kostiumów tak samo wiekowych gustem i fasonem, przypominających kufer z rupieciami, lub stuletnią komodę w składzie najnowocześniejszych mebli. Różnorodność postaci ludzkich zdumiewała Andzię, obserwowała ten rój człowieczych istot oczami szeroko rozwartymi. W umyśle jej powstał zamęt. Oszołomiona doszczętnie odnalazła pustą kanapkę, wsuniętą pomiędzy drzwiami wejściowymi do sal gry i ścianą. Kanapka stała pod lustrem olbrzymim. Andzia podchodząc do niej ujrzała swe odbicie w zwierciadle i chwilkę zdziwiona, przyglądała się sobie. Jakaż była mała i drobna w tym pysznym tłumie, pod filarami wyniosłych sklepień, pełnych rzeźb, malatur, złoceń, bronzów. Jak nikła wydawała się jej postać w czarnej, lekkiej sukni i dużym kapeluszu rembrandtowskim, tegoż koloru. Blada twarz Andzi miała tony delikatne lekkiej podniety, usta piekły żarem krwi, oczy zapalały w sobie iskierki niepokoju i ciekawości. Usiadła na kanapce. Panna Ewelina została gdzieś w tłumie. A Tarłówna szukała wzrokiem Lory, lecz nie było jej w atrium, natomiast coraz nowe osoby wpływały do sal gry, legitymując się biletami pokazywanymi stojącym w drzwiach urzędnikom kasyna. I znowu mieszanina; szły damy dekoltowane w strojach niemal bachanckich, w pióropuszach, diademach; szły kobiety dostojnie i z gustem ubrane, szły babcie archaiczne i cudaczki kobiece; szli mężczyźni jakby manekiny krawieckie, z twarzami wyzywającymi lub napiętnowani stygmatem kompletnego przesytu; szli abnegaci ubraniowi, lecz z zapałem i wiarą w źrenicach, krokiem tak pewnym, jakby dążyli bezwarunkowo do zwycięstwa: teraz rozbiją bank! Szli młodzi, zblazowani panicze, ruchem nonszalanckim, z pochylonym karkiem i oczami zastygłymi w biernej, umyślnej czy chorobliwej niemocy neurasteników. Wszystkich niósł na swych skrzydłach nietoperzowych krwiożerczy, zimny, ironiczny i mściwy moloch. Anna ukryta na swej kanapce widziała twarze wchodzących. Każda z nich miała charakter odmienny, ale jakby jednym tchnieniem owiany. Jakby w promieniu jednego reflektora cały ten tłum, pomimo odrębności poszczególnych, jednakowe miał tło i po tym samym kroczył szlaku. Panna Ewelina namówiła wreszcie Andzię do wzięcia biletów wejściowych. Załatwiwszy te formalności, znalazły się wkrótce w salach gry, przy gęsto obstawionych stołach rulety. Brzmiał tu głuchy poszum dużego zbiorowiska ludzi, lecz dominowały głosy krupierów, wołających we wszystkich krańcach sali charakterystyczne i fachowe: - Messieurs, faites vos jeux!fr. - Panowie proszę stawiać; zaczynajcie grę! - Le jeu est fait?fr. - Czy gra idzie? - Rien ne va plus!fr. - Więcej nie wolno już stawiać. Potem następowało głośne wyjawienie wygrywanego numeru, koloru i liczby, parzystej lub nie. Andzia obeszła salę i stanęła przy jednym stole, pojedynczym, w małej salce ozdobnej, przylegającej do sali "trente-et-quarante"fr. - "30 i 40", hazardowa gra w karty.. Przez lukę pomiędzy głowami "galerii" ciekawych i grających ujrzała mahoniową miednicę rulety w pełnym ruchu z krążącą dokoła białą gałką. Skupione twarze graczy i obojętne, często bezczelne fizjonomie krupierów otaczały stół zwartym murem. Oczy wszystkich śledziły rozpędzoną gałkę, magnetyzując ją, każdy na swą korzyść. Na stole jeszcze panował ruch, rzucano pospiesznie ludwiki, "plaki" złote, papiery grube i skromne pięciofrankówki na różne numery, kolory, przedziały. Wtem zaklekotała gałeczka, odbijając się na mosiężnych skuwkach miednicy... - Rien ne va plus!... - zawołał krupier. Paf! Gałka wpadła w przedziałek pod dziesiątką. - Dix, noir, paire, manque!fr. - dziesięć, czarny, parzysty, brak. - znowu głos krupiera. Na numerze tym leżała gruba suma w papierach; wygrał ktoś en pleinfr. - W całości.. Zaszeleściły bilety tysiącfrankowe, sypało się złoto na kupkę, po czym młotki krupierów całą tę masę pieniędzy posunęły do właściciela, na drugi koniec stołu. Tarłówna powiodła wzrokiem za nimi; wytworne ręce męskie, z pięknym sygnetem na palcu zgarniały obojętnie banknoty, jakby bez najmniejszej uwagi. Andzia spojrzała wyżej - szczęśliwym graczem był nieznajomy z Vintimilli. Z niezmąconym chłodem zbierał pieniądze. Nagle spotkał jej wzrok na sobie. Źrenice jego błysnęły wyrazem cieplejszym, zamigotał w nich radosny promyk. Zaskoczona zmianą wyraźną w jego oczach cofnęła się, chcąc odejść, ale zaciekawiła ją nowa stawka Anglika. Całą wygraną porozkładał na numerkach tak, że niemal połowę zielonego stołu zarzucił biletami i złotem. Spoglądano na niego ze wszystkich stron, on zaś czekał z chłodną obojętnością, ani jeden rys nie drgnął mu na twarzy. Gałka rzucona umiejętnie przez krupiera, z zamachem godnym sprawy, kołowała impetycznie, jakby wybierając numer, jakby z namysłem, właściwie pędziła do celu pewnego i gdy pęd jej osłabł, zachwiał się, potknął kilkakrotnie, kulka spoczęła w wyznaczonej dla siebie komórce. - Zero! - zawołał krupier głosem bezczelnym. Nic nie stało na zerze, nieznajomy przegrał wszystko. Andzia badała go. Ta sama obojętność i chłód na twarzy, spokój kamienny. Żaden muskuł twarzy nie znamionował wrażenia z tak kolosalnej przegranej. Tylko, gdy krupierzy zsuwali jego pieniądze do kasy, on znowu spojrzał na Tarłównę i znowu jakby się oczami do niej uśmiechnął. Odeszła od stołu z uczuciem dziwnego niepokoju. Panna Ewelina jak cień podążyła za nią. W sali "trenta" białej, przepysznej, hojnej we freski,rzeźby i rzęsiste a dyskretne kule lamp, które potopem świateł owiały plafon wyniosły i szczyty ścian, przy pierwszej kanapce umiejscowił Annę okrzyk gwałtowny: - Handzia! Lora podbiegła z twarzą rozpromienioną. Uścisnęły się wszystkie nader serdecznie. - Nareszcie przyjechałyście!... Czemuż nie pisałaś?! Nie depeszowałaś?... Czy zajechałyście do mnie zgodnie z umową! Pociągnęła ją ku narożnej kanapce, tam dopiero zaczęły się liczne pytania i objaśnienia. - Dawno już jesteście w kasynie? - Przybyłyśmy jednocześnie z tobą, wychodziłaś z windy. Pani von Bredov Nordica trochę poczerwieniała. - Ach tak? Czemuż nie zawołałaś mnie? - Byłaś tak zajęta... - I rozbawiona, dodaj. Wróciliśmy z Nicei na podwieczorek do "Paryskiego". Ci panowie są wyborni, w ich towarzystwie można umrzeć, ale nie wolno się nie śmiać. - Czy w tej toalecie jeździłaś do Nicei? - spytała Andzia wątpiąco. - Cóż znowu! Ach, ty mała dziczko z wołyńskich borów! Widzę, że będę zmuszona cywilizować cię. Jakże tam moja służba, dobrze się sprawiła? Pokoje wygodne? - Aż nadto, Loro, wolałabym skromniejsze, ten mój z widokiem na morze jest śliczny. Mamy skrupuły, że zajęłyśmy ci takie piękne dwa pokoje. - Dla was je od dawna przeznaczyłam, uprzedzając służbę. Ale co prawda byłam pewna, że zawiadomicie o przyjeździe, wyjechałabym na spotkanie samochodem, a tak mimo woli stałam się niegościnna. Lora mówiła z życiem i zbyt głośno, wyglądała na wielką damę zupełnie riwierowego pokroju. Andzia patrzała na nią badawczo, panna Ewelina bardzo nieufnie. Suknia Lory, głęboko wycięta, trzymała się ramion tylko na wąskich szarfkach. Błękitne zwoje gazy błyszczące od pajlet złocistych, przysłaniały lekką chmurką pysznie rozwiniętą kibić młodej kobiety. We włosach kunsztownie upiętych migotała kometa z brylantów, na szyi lśniły brylantowe łzy spływające z cienkiego łańcuszka. Andzia widziała Lorę ostatni raz na pogrzebie w Smoczewie, teraz wydała się jej jeszcze piękniejsza, strój balowy podnosił urodę Lory, podkreślał główne jej cechy - piękność zmysłową i wyzywającą, ale Tarłównę przykro dotknął przepych jej toalety. - Nie nosisz żałoby, Lorko? A wszak to zaledwo pół roku od śmierci cioci. - Chodziłam w czerni przez kilka tygodni, nawet było mi bardzo do twarzy, ale to takie smutne, ciężkie, takie... nietutejsze. I ty chyba, Handziu, zdejmiesz te twoje kiry? Dosyć tego, tu inny świat. - Może bym już nie potrafiła obracać się w jasnej sukni? - szepnęła Anna. - Nie bądź Anuś taka smutna, co warte jest życie bez śmiechu i wesela? Ten, kto wyławia z życia same blaski, wie, że żyje, wiecznie zaś płakać, tęsknić, jest to powolne samobójstwo. Wierz mi, Handziu, smutek to marny wynalazek, utop go w morzu i bądź jasna, wesoła jak dawniej, pamiętasz? Cień przeleciał po twarzy Tarłówny. Panna Ewelina zauważyła to i zmieniła rozmowę. - Czy i twój mąż Loro, jest w kasynie? Piękna pani zaśmiała się. - Och, mój mąż? Nie, on jest obecnie... bo ja wiem gdzie! Na morzu, w Paryżu, na Krymie... Tout courtfr. - po prostu.... w świecie. - Nie spowiada mi się ze swych eskapad, za co mu jestem wdzięczna, bo i ja nie potrzebuję zdawać mu raportów ze swych czynności. Daliśmy sobie oboje carte blanche fr. - wolną rękę., to ułatwia życie stokroć bardziej niż wszelkie sakramentalne przysięgi wierności małżeńskich, posłuszeństwa i tym podobne bzdury. Tak praktyczniej i wygodniej. - A jednak przysięgałaś Loro - rzekła panna Ewelina mocno zgorszona. - Ja?... Nie, droga pani! Myśmy wzięli ślub cywilny u mera, ani ja ani... Nordica nie pragnęliśmy zupełnie ceremonii klerykalnych. Ach, nie miejcież moje drogie takich zdumionych min, bo was tu wezmą za jakieś kwakierki, będą myśleli, że przyjechałyście mnie nawracać. Ha, ha, ha! A propos! Kiedyż naznaczony ślub, Handziu? - Czyj ślub?... - No twój... z Jasiem. Tarłówna zbladła strasznie, pociemniało jej w oczach, sala zaczęła drżeć w posadach, ludzie kręcili się w kółko, doznała uczucia, że całe kasyno wraz z nią dostało pomieszania zmysłów. - Nie... wiem - wyjąkała. Ale Lora już nie uważała na nią. Podszedł do pięknej pani mężczyzna stary już, lecz pełen pretensji w całej postaci, niedwuznacznie trzęsący się na tabetycznych nogach. Przez szkła na nosie zlustrował pobieżnie Tarłównę i przemówił do Lory po francusku: - Może pani pozwoli, przy drugim stole "trenta" idzie pyszna seria "couleuru"... olbrzymie stawki, zanotowałem już 6 razy. Pokazał Lorce kartkę z punktami kolorowymi, które długą szpilką przekłuwał z namaszczeniem. Lora wstała. - Przepraszam was na chwilę. A, pardon, Duc d'Escars, ma cousine, mademoiselle Anne de Tarlo, madame Niemojska. Po obojętnym powitaniu się, stary pan w binoklach i Lora odeszli w głąb sali. Andzia siedziała cicho, patrząc biernie na coraz inne postacie snujące się przed nią. Nie zauważyła, że przeszedł koło niej parokrotnie nieznajomy Anglik z takim wyrazem w oczach, jakby ją tylko widział na sali. Z głębokiego zamyślenia otrzeźwiła ją panna Ewelina pytaniem: - Co myślisz, Andziu, o Lorce? Tarłówna zastanowiła się chwilę. - Że jest taka sama jak była, tylko w stopniu spotęgowanym i... teraz jest w odpowiednich ramach. - Mnie się ona nie podoba dużo bardziej niż dawniej. Sądzę, że gdyby Jan widział ją tu na miejscu, nie puściłby ciebie do niej. Andzia zerwała się z kanapy. Prawie groźnie spojrzała na Ewelinę. Rzekła wzburzona, głosem zdławionym: - Znowu Jan?! Proszę mnie nim nie prześladować. Przyjechałam tu z własnej woli, nie żądając od niego pozwolenia. Krokiem płynnym szybko poszła do wyjścia. Ewelina przestraszona jej wybuchem podążyła za nią. Minęły nieznajomego z Vintimilli, który bacznie przeprowadził je wzrokiem. Gdy wsiadły do powozu, panna Ewelina z przerażeniem ujrzała na rzęsach Andzi wielkie, ciężkie łzy. ----